Dancing With A Stranger
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Basically I was listening to Cyndi Lauper's Dancing With A Stranger and this happened. Kathryn takes Regina out for a girl's night and it just so happens that Emma's there. M for a reason.


_Pairing – Swan Queen _

_Rating – M_

_Words - 3767_

_Summary – Basically I was listening to Cyndi Lauper's Dancing With A Stranger and this happened. Kathryn takes Regina out for a girl's night and it just so happens that Emma's there. M for a reason._

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

Regina stands in front of a mirror and sighs. She twirls looking around a bedroom filled with discarded outfit choices before glaring at her closet. _This is hopeless_ she thinks before picking up her phone and dialling Kathryn's number. Her friend picks up on the second ring.

"Hello Kathryn it's me" she begins before the other woman cuts her off, "No. You are not cancelling Regina"

"But Kathryn"

"No"

"Please"

"I think this might be a bad idea. Tonight's not the right time"

"You can't put this off forever Regina."

"What about Henry?"

"Regina you already got a babysitter. You just need to put on some clothes and I'll pick you up in half an hour"

"I think I might be coming down with something"

She can hear her friend rolling her eyes at her over the phone line, "Regina come on. I saw you two hours ago. You're fine"

Regina sighs as her excuse fails, "But?"

"Regina, we're doing this. One night Regina. Drinks. Dancing. Letting our hair down. It'll be fun"

"I have nothing to wear"

At that Kathryn laughs, "Regina you have more clothes than anyone I know. Just pick something"

"Help me?"

"Fine" Kathryn says, "I'm coming over"

At that her friends hangs up and Regina slips on a robe before flopping onto the bed wondering how she got herself into this.

_Regina sits at the diner watching Emma drink her cocoa. She won't deny, the newest resident of the town intrigues her. At first she was angry and fearful, dreading that Emma was here to take Henry but so far she's been wrong. All the pair have done is hang out and walk to school. Their initial interactions, the one-upping, the game playing infuriated and intrigued Regina. Emma confronts her, doesn't back down, she's a challenge, an undeniably beautiful challenge at that. Since those first couple of days her and Emma's interactions have been mostly petty arguments, little fights to keep contact with her. Over the past few weeks her fascination with Emma has only grown drifting from ways to get her out of town to thoroughly arousing fantasies involving her and Emma. _

_She's so infuriating Regina thinks, sitting over there all blonde curls and teasing tank tops. The brunette's jaw nearly drops when Emma dips a finger into the whipped cream atop her cocoa. She crosses and uncrosses her legs as she feels a familiar stirring in her core at the sight. Look away damnit! But she can't. The sight of Emma and whipped cream seems to have short-circuited her brain leaving her transfixed and staring at the blonde. _

_Kathryn enters the diner and immediately spots her friend staring lustfully at the new Sheriff. She grins shaking her head as she slides in across from Regina. _

_"Just ask her out" _

_Regina looks up startled and blushes, "What?" _

_Kathryn shoots her a knowing look, "Really Regina? You couldn't be more obvious if you tried."_

_"I have no idea what you mean" _

_"So you have no interest at all in a certain Sheriff?" _

_"None at all" Regina replies as her cheeks redden either further. _

_"Regina you like her" Kathryn singsongs. _

_The brunette glares at her before sighing, "I'm maybe just a little bit attracted to her" _

_Kathryn smiles at her friend, "You're allowed to have feelings for someone Regina"_

_"But did it have to be her?" Regina asks with an exasperated sigh, "Of all people did it have to be Emma?" _

_"What's wrong with her being Emma?" _

_"She's Henry's mother. She's the Sheriff. She's infuriating and she hates me"_

_"First off the first two aren't even that bad. Henry would probably rather you guys got along and her being Sheriff isn't really going to hold you back. As for the third the fights turn you on because you like that she challenges you. Fourth she doesn't hate you" _

_"It doesn't matter anyway Kathryn. She's not interested"_

_"Ask her" _

_"I can't" _

_"Regina" _

_"Look I just it's not going to happen" _

_"Do you want it to happen?" _

_"Yes" _

_"Then make it happen" _

_"How?" _

_"I have an idea. I know her and Ruby are going out for drinks at The Rabbit Hole" _

_"So?" _

_"So, we have a girl's night. We go out for drinks and dancing and who knows you just might bump into a certain Emma Swan" _

"This is a ridiculous idea and I'm not coming" Regina says as she opens the front door. She hears Henry laugh in the background and turns to frown at him, "You're supposed to be doing homework"

"You're supposed to be getting ready" he replies with a cheeky grin.

"Well as I just said to Kathryn I'm not going so I don't have to get ready for anything"

"Chicken!" he declares.

"I am not" she retorts with a huff.

"Are too" he says, "You're just nervous 'cause Emma's going to be there too and you like Emma but don't think she likes you"

"How do you know all of that?"

"I'm ten not blind Mom"

"And you're okay with it?"

"It was kinda weird at first but then I realised that you guys liked each other and you being together would be better than you not being together and fighting all the time"

"Thank you Henry"

"It's cool. Go Mom. It'll be fine"

"You heard the boy, now come on let's get you dressed and get going" Kathryn says pushing her friend up the stairs.

Regina sits on the bed as Kathryn rootles through her extensive collection of clothing. "I still say this is a bad idea"

"Regina. Your son is cool with it. You obviously like her so why not try?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we drink" Kathryn replies before looking at her friend with a reassuring smile, "It will work Regina. You like her. She likes you. Just give it a shot."

"But"

Her friend crosses the room before lifting up her friend's head, "Right now you listen to me. You are Regina Freaking Mills and you can do this. So you are going to put on this outfit and we are going to drink and dance, got it?"

Regina nods with a smile, "You're not going to let me back out of this are you?"

"Nope"

She sighs before hugging her friend, "This better work" she warns. Kathryn smiles, "That's more like it! Now get dressed."

"Wait that?" Regina asks pointing to the outfit.

"It'll get her attention" Kathryn says with a shrug, "Plus you'll look hot. I'll be waiting downstairs"

Regina simply shakes her head before pulling on the short black shorts and lace camisole laid out for her. She stands up looking in the mirror and admits that she does look pretty damn hot. _Still needs something more_ she thinks before pulling out her secret weapon from the closet. She shrugs on the black leather jacket and grins before applying some deep red lipstick and fluffing her hair. She pulls on a pair of black heels before taking a deep breath. _Okay I guess this is it_. God she hopes this works.

* * *

The pair walk into the crowded bar and instantly several heads turn and gape at the sight of their usually uptight and controlled mayor in The Rabbit Hole. Regina frowns before turning to Kathryn, "I told you, bad idea"

Kathryn rolls her eyes before steering her to the bar, "Ignore them and relax. You look fantastic and we are going to have a drink"

Emma watches them from across the bar, her eyes glued to Regina butt in those shorts. _Damn_. She's always noticed the cleavage peeking out of the mayoral blouses and that camisole the other woman's wearing is just enough to tease. Add in the leather and wow. Emma can't take her eyes off of Regina as she tracks them across the crowded bar. She never thought she'd seen the mayor in a place like this but boy is she glad she did.

"Earth to Emma" Ruby says waving her hand in the blonde's entranced face.

"Uh what sorry" Emma says blinking and reluctantly tearing her gaze away from tan legs.

Ruby laughs, "Looks like tonight you might get a chance with our Mayor"

"Rubes she probably isn't interested"

"Emma are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Have you seriously not seen how Regina looks at you? She's interested"

"Well she looks busy"

Ruby rolls her eyes, "Chicken"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"She's not even dancing"

"So you want to dance with our illustrious mayor?" Ruby asks with a smirk.

_And more_ Emma thinks before replying, "Yeah" and resuming her staring.

Regina smiles as she feels a gaze on her back. She takes a quick look over her shoulder to spy Emma quickly avoiding her glance. Her grin grows wider at the knowledge of the blonde's attention. Kathryn of course immediately notices, "So do I get a thank you?"

"For what?" Regina asks sipping her drink.

"For what? Miss Lovesick Grin being visually undressed by the women of her dreams sits there and ask me for what?"

Regina laughs, "Fine, thank you Kathryn. This was a good idea"

"So are you going to dance?"

She shakes her head, "It's not the right song"

"Well what would be the right song?"

Regina smiles as the song plays in her head before leaning across to whisper the name in her friend's ear. Kathryn nods with a small chuckle before getting up, "Wait here!" she declares before running off.

"Wait, what?" Regina asks in a panicked voice as her friend suddenly disappears into a throng of people. She looks over to Emma's table and grins upon seeing her staring again. This time she meets a darkened emerald gaze. She drinks in the sight of the pink dress practically glued to all the right places on the blonde's body. _Very nice_ she thinks enjoying the sight. She turns crossing her legs as she does before she waves at Emma and winks.

Emma's eyes widen at the sight of Regina turning to face her, spreading her arms across the bar, a perfect mirror of their confrontation in the Mayor's office a few weeks ago. Emma can still remember Regina's voice saying "Your move" as she sat there all predatory and victorious. She also remembers that voice lingering in her ears for days, prompting her to seek Regina out for further little fights and battles. She smiles before waving back at Regina feeling the same arousal she'd felt at seeing Regina in that position a few weeks before. _Maybe tonight will be the night_.

Regina takes another sip of her drink before the song changes. She chuckles to herself as she recognises the familiar beat before Cyndi Lauper's voice rings out over the sound system.

_Holding on to the rhythm_

_I'm standing in my leather and lace_

Kathryn slides in next to her, "Go dance!" she encourages with a wink before pushing her friend into the dancing crowd. Regina glares at her before straightening her jacket. She takes a deep breath before strutting over to Emma's table. "Emma" she drawls sending shivers down the other woman's spine.

"Regina" Emma replies once she regains the ability to breathe. She wishes her brain could come up with something, anything to say to this insanely hot woman in front of her. She slides her tongue over her bottom lip, a motion which Regina watches with captivated eyes, "Want to dance with a stranger?" she asks with a glint in her eyes.

Regina meets Emma's eyes before taking the blonde's hand and pulling her into the ground as an answer.

_I started dancing with a stranger_

_Moving to the break of day_

Emma smiles as they move into the middle of the ground and begins to sway her hips in an unsteady dance. She doesn't really go out much but Ruby pulled her arm. Regina looks at her uncertainly before slowly moving closer. "You don't do this much do you?" Emma asks with a small smile.

"Not really no" Regina admits.

"It's easy, just relax and let the music do its job" Emma says before she places her hands on Regina's hips and pulls her closer completely erasing all space between them.

_Letting go my inhibitions_

_Is harder to do than say_

_But I surrender to the beat_

_I start shuffling my feet_

Regina smiles as she listens to the song. When they first came here she knew nothing about the culture of this world but she took it upon herself to learn. She took her time working through all the music, tuning into radio stations and hoarding up CDs. Over the years only a few of those artists did she keep listening to and Cyndi was one of them.

She feels Emma's hands on her hips tugging them together and feels her grin grow wider. Emma's obvious interest in her has erased her nerves and confidence takes its place. She lets the rhythm guide her body and turns in Emma's hold beginning to gyrate her hips against Emma's.

The music continues to play in the background as Ruby and Kathryn exchange a thumbs up at each other at the obvious success of their plan.

Regina and Emma continue to grind against each other lost in the movement of their bodies and the sound of the music. Emma runs her hands up to settle them over Regina's waist and the brunette smiles as they end up first to face again. Electricity sparks between them as they continue to dance.

_Dancing with a stranger_

_And it takes my breath away_

Emma makes the first move leaning in to press her lips tentatively against Regina's. The other woman grins feeling the fire in her core ignite further as she deepens their kiss boldly nipping at a pink lower lip. She wraps her leather clad arms around Emma's neck tangling her fingers in golden curls. Both women feel the warmth and passion in the kiss and stay connected for as long as possible pulling apart only to catch their breaths.

"You look really hot" Emma says breathily as she feels Regina keep grinding against her. Those shorts make her imagination run wild. Hell everything about the brunette sends her imagination into overdrive.

Regina smirks before purring, "That dress suits you Emma"

"You should wear leather more often"

"I'll remember that" Regina says with a wink.

Emma grins before bringing her hip up just a little so that it connects with Regina's centre. The brunette moans before kissing Emma again. Tongues dance in a synchronised rhythm as the song begins to wind to a close. Neither woman really notices, they just stay in the moment with each other kissing and running hands over leather and bare skin.

The song ends but the women stay locked in their heated embrace. Emma rests her head against Regina's looking into darkened eyes that are watching her every move. "Want to stop or….." she trials off hoping Regina catches her meaning. The brunette smiles at her not wanting this to end here, "Maybe we could dance somewhere a little more private?" she suggest and Emma grins.

"Mary-Margaret's out with David so I have the place to myself"

"Hm and Granny agreed to look after Henry all night so it looks like I'm free Emma"

* * *

They crash into the apartment kissing heatedly as Emma carefully tugs the leather jacket off of Regina's arms. She pauses to hang it up reverently before drinking in the sight of Regina, with kiss swollen lips, in lace and those short shorts. "Gorgeous" she says and Regina's face lights up in a small purely happy smile at Emma's appreciation.

Regina walks over to her stepping out of her heels as she does before pulling Emma in for another deep kiss, "You look beautiful" she says before moving her kisses down to a strong chin and then over to Emma's neck where she nips just a little enjoying the other's moan at the action. She grins before continuing knowing it will leave mark. She keeps kissing until Emma lifts her head up and captures her lips once more.

As they kiss long, languid explorations of each other both know that this will not be the last time. Emma moves her lips to kiss over Regina's bare shoulders leaving goosebumps over the tanned skin in her wake. Regina silently begs for those lips to move lower and mercifully for her they do, glide over her chest pulling the camisole up and over her arms. Their lips crash together as Emma slides the fabric over Regina's head.

Regina unclips her own bra whilst they kiss and Emma smiles, "Eager?" she asks. The other woman rolls her eyes at her before responding, "Shut up"

"So eloquent" Emma quips playfully before trailing kisses over a now bare chest savouring each new inch of revealed skin. She looks up to Regina and winks before she takes one of her heaving breasts into her mouth and Regina moans again tangling her fingers into Emma's curls as she pulls her closer towards her. "M-more" she says breathily as she tries to reach for the zipper of the pink dress. She needs more. She needs to see Emma.

Emma pulls away with a pop and Regina groans. Emma quickly hoists her into her arms and Regina on instinct wraps her legs around Emma's waist. Emma moans as feels the other woman press her centre against her abdomen and hurriedly rushes them into her bedroom.

She kicks the door shut before lowering Regina onto the bed. She moves to return her attention to Regina's breast but a tanned hand on her chin stops her. Emma frowns at her until Regina points to her dress, "Overdressed" she explains before sitting off and pulling the zipper down. Emma grins at her before she slowly shimmies out of the dress. Regina stares at her entrances as she watches the fabric fall away revealing Emma to her. The image before her is far better than any fantasy she could have conjured up.

Regina crawls across the bed before she reaches for Emma's hand tugging her back towards her. She kisses her quickly before her desire overtakes her and she moves to the other woman's chest. Emma's breathing picks up as she lowers them back onto the bed straddling Regina who looks up at her before swirling her tongue around a hardened nipple.

Emma can feel her wetness flooding her centre. She wants, she needs more of Regina. As the brunette works her magic on Emma's chest the blonde slides her hands down to settle over a short covered ass. She squeezes the cheeks enjoying the firm flesh in her hands and the way that Regina's hot breath ripples across her breasts. She smiles mischievously before running her hands round to the front and slipping her fingers into the fabric cupping her heated and soaked centre. Regina moans her, throwing her head back as grinds against those teasing fingers.

Emma slips her hands free at Regina's halted movement on her chest and Regina groans, "Em-ma" she whines.

The other woman smirks at her before un-popping the button of the shorts and sliding them down long smooth legs. At the motion Regina grins again and moves her own fingers to the band of Emma's damp panties. The sight of Emma's arousal makes her own grow even more. God she needs Emma and now. She rips the underwear off of Emma's leg and feels Emma do the same to her own.

"Emma I need you" she pants out as she runs her finger through the other woman's wetness. Emma watches enraptured as Regina then moves that finger up to her mouth and sucks the delicious juices off of it. She can't help but wonder what that mouth could do elsewhere.

She pushes Regina down onto the bed before straddling her face, "Is this okay?" she asks praying for a positive answer. Regina doesn't respond in words but instead runs her tongue over Emma's centre and round her clit causing Emma to moan and grind against her face. She pauses and Emma whimpers before Regina taps her ass and she gets the message. Emma leans over before kissing Regina's hard clit. Regina moans, the vibrations rippling over Emma's centre increasing her arousal and encouraging her own actions.

She gathers up as much of the wetness dripping from Regina's core before plunging two fingers into her centre. Emma feels the other woman clench around her and she smiles picking up the pace as laps up Regina's exquisite taste.

Regina continues to swirl her tongue around Emma's clit, driving her mad as she grinds against her, begging her for more. Finally Regina relents slipping two fingers into Emma's warmth feeling walls tighten around them. She twists them inside of her before finding that one spot that causes Emma to moan louder against her own centre.

"Emma!" Regina yells at the feel of the moan against her clit before retuning her attention to Emma's centre. She can feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge as Emma's tongue continues to put needed pressure on her clit.

Emma can feel herself about to go over the edge and takes a deep breath before adding a third finger and sucking hard on Regina's clit. She feels Regina moan loudly breathing out her name before she comes hard sending Emma over the edge herself. They ride out their orgasms before licking up each other's juices quickly sending them spiralling into a second orgasm.

Emma collapses sated and relaxed against Regina before turning around so she can pull Regina in for a gentler kiss. They can taste themselves on each other's lips and they smile at each other before kissing again, this time slow and deep, full of promise for the future.

Regina grins giddily at her and Emma chuckles, "What?"

"I think I might owe Kathryn a thank you"

"I might owe Ruby one" Emma replies before kissing Regina again, "I have to ask, is this, is this just a onetime thing? Because Regina I don't think I can handle that, I want, I need this to happen again" she admits before ducking her head wary of Regina's reaction.

Regina smiles joyfully before tilting Emma's head up and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, "I want this to happen again. I don't just want one night with you Emma. I want a lot of nights"

Emma grins before pulling Regina into her arms holding her close. She runs her hand over the warm flesh of a tanned back before chuckling, "So, Cyndi Lauper huh?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
